The Human Defence league (Rewritten)
by WebbedMenace4ev
Summary: This is the improved version of an old story due to the quality of the first one. All updates will be on this one now. Now to the actual description, a fatal terrorist attack hits London humans feel threatened in their own city due to the Omnics being suspected of the attack tension breaks out between the two groups will another crisis occur? Some Oc will take suggestions for OCs.


This is the first overwatch fanfic I've ever made please follow and fave and critic if needed.

During a usual dark night in king's row, the terrorist organisation Talon had decided to carry out a terrorist attack on London. The epicentre of the explosion would largely affect the areas with a high proportion of humans. The blame, however, would be shifted to the large omnic population of London. Tensions were already high due to events like the assassination of Mondata the omnic peace activist. The attack of Lady Volskaya that was also blamed on Omnics. This had meant the tensions between man and machine were higher than ever. " Good," an unnamed Talon grunt thought to himself "Never liked the tin cans" The Agent overseeing the mission was a mysterious man almost like an entity no one in the organisation understood. He noticed the grunt daydreaming and not achieving the task at hand and scolded him harshly "Hurry up and plant the bombs, We wouldn't want the sad remnants of Overwatch attacking us and thwarting our plans now, would we? he shouted in a slightly agitated voice. The grunt cursed to himself about the authority running the mission.  
Meanwhile at watchpoint Gibraltar

Winston was working on something usual Tracer, Genji and Zenyatta were meditating peacefully, however, Tracer wasn't really concentrating and fidgeted while Zenyatta and Genji were silent for the duration of the session. Hanzo was out practising his bow and arrow as usual even though he had a near-perfect aim many real archers would've killed for. McCree was also practising his aim with the peacekeeper, he aimed and took 6 consecutive shots at three robots. With pinpoint accuracy, the robots were instantly eliminated. Wanting more eliminations McCree then rolled flash banging and fanned the hammer another robot and used his deadeye ability to kill all the other robot in the training grounds before Hanzo could even get another shot off with the bow and arrow. "That was fairly Impressive….. for an American" he laughed. Winston called on the intercom for all the available agents to come to mission control room. Winston walked in to tell the team some news went out so everyone came into the room. Lucio, Dva, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Zarya, Mercy, McCree, Zenyatta and Genji entered the room (Pharah was out on a mission Ana and Soldier 76 were still Egypt and Mei is still in Antarctica at this time all the others are not part of overwatch)" So we're all here then?" enquired Winston. "Just get to the point Winston where are you sending us next?" Hanzo said impatiently. Winston quickly explained that CCTV footage suggests that Talon has planted bombs in numerous areas of London that could decimate whole areas of people. Everyone in the room accepted the orders silently and quickly rushed out the room getting their weapons ready.

Back to Kings Row

The bombs were armed but the commander was still complaining about the grunts. " Just shut up you asshole we're doing our work stop complaining like a little bitch," the grunt said trying to be commanding towards the commander. He looked at the grunt with a cold stare "You don't know who the fuck you're talking to don't you at all, you irrelevant grunt " He went right up to the grunts face and asked him that. "I ain't afraid of you I've had my training!" he said attempting to push the commander. That was his mistake when he finally made the commander snap!

He grabbed a knife out of his waist belt and stabbed it in into the grunts throat. The grunt screamed and gargled blood he was gargling and screaming. The commander tripped the grunt up and knelt down beside and told him "You see your training is irrelevant to mine" He chuckled. "You've had just the most basic training Talon has to offer," He told the grunt who's gargling slowly became quieter in. "Don't fuck with a commander next time" he said coldly into the grunts ear. He then got up and left the grunt on the ground dead. The rest of the grunts armed the bombs with a newfound fear and respect for there new found commander Unfortunately for them Overwatch had already reached London…

On the dropship

McCree and Hanzo argued over there choice of weapons Genji watched amusingly also having a conversation with Mercy. Lucio and Dva were sitting down together playing video games Dva obviously beating Lucio but they were still having fun. They got off the dropship preparing for a battle that would occur. Dva checked her weapons systems where working, Winston fixed his glasses and checked his tesla cannon and jump packs Hanzo told McCree "Watch and learn Cowboy" McCree never bothered to reply.

"All right boss everything's ready we just need to wait for our dropship to arrive then we can proceed to detonate," the ringleader of the grunts said. The Overwatch agents, however, had gotten the drop on them from above. Lucio amped it up to speed and Genji swiftly stroke through 3 grunts deflecting their bullets and rockets. The Talon commander muttered shit knowing his forces would be beaten and attempted to shit the tide of the battle. He took out what seemed to be dual wield handguns and blasted away at Genji. Genji underestimated the commander and tried to kill him with style. Attempting to stab him then snap his neck but he grabbed his cybernetic arms and started to send to unload his clip into the soft part of the arm, disabling it. genji moaned and screamed in pain before he was stabbed in another soft part in the back of his leg. Before he could be fished of Lucio booped his attacker of him and kicked him but it wasn't enough he grabbed the knife and stabbed Lucio in the gut, the music only slightly slowing down the loss of blood in Lucio and Genji. The talon dropship arrived with reinforcements." More grunts to kill" Hanzo thought. Hanzo thought about the way his brother screamed suddenly and channeled a dragon to destroy the reinforcements! It only seeking blood as he unleashed it within the arrow hit the dropship killing everyone but the pilot in it. Hanzo was exhausted from unleashing the dragon and he fell to his knees. The commander took this chance to enter the dropship and shout jeeringly "Don't fuck with me overwatch or I will kill everyone you love!" He then detonated the devices the entire human district of Kings Row set alight all life that was dead. Everyone looked in awe at the explosion realising they failed. Lucio stopped screaming and Genji was silently groaning suddenly everyone realized that the duo may be dead and ran to them quickly trying to get them back to the base. Winston quickly flew back to the watchpoint Mercy shouted: "No were losing Genji and Lucio i need to hook up to better life support!" Hanzo sat there silently in a rage and asked: "Why don't you just use the staff!" "It repairs the cells but they've lost a lot of blood and I've already healed there nerves it's the blood that's the problem "Fuck!" he shouted. "I'll do a blood transfusion with Genji and Lucio then"

In talon headquarters

"Mission report?" a shadowy figure asked the successful Talon commander "The bombs successfully injured 300,000 and killed 200,000 meaning it affected half a million humans" the commander continued "I also managed to seriously maim Genji and Lucio they have probably survived, however" " Good first mission" Reaper giving congratulations. The commander bowed before taking his new seat at the Talon board. "Next we need to draw out Soldier 76 and the Ana Amari out of Egypt" Reaper rasps. The figure speaks up coming into the light showing an array of scars and tattoos. "They should be coming back to their precious Overwatch very soon" "Sombra keep watch on the media to see what we might stick our hands with for our advantage" "Yes sir," she says pulling our her tablet"

 **A/N how do you guys like the rewritten version the old one is still up if want to compare. Please take the time to fav and review to let me know what you'd like to see from this story and to just let us know how you feel about it**


End file.
